


wandering sheep

by qvill



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, I mean kinda relationship??, M/M, iron shepards - Freeform, more just a bit of fluff then disrupted, really a wip idea but i still liked it, short snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvill/pseuds/qvill
Summary: Caleb Widogast, engrossed in his book, offers to take the shift. Mollymauk Tealeaf volunteers to accompany him. Beauregard wakes up in the middle of the night, and the three decide to take a walk."  Mollymauk smiles, and asks, “Have I ever talked to you about the moon?”At least, he tries.  "





	wandering sheep

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is really just the start of an idea that i don't think I'll finish? but i liked it enough that I thought people here would too. so!! it's kinda just the set up to an au, but if you want- feel free to continue it!
> 
> if you like it, please comment! i'd love to know what y'all think!

Caleb hadn’t noticed the spell, at first. He moved ahead, to the crest of a hill, and allowed himself a moment of tranquil silence. His neck craned towards the sky, he watched the cloudless expanse of void, enraptured by the grandeur of the stars and the gleaming, pearly moon.

Silently (too silently, he should have noticed, should have, should have) Mollymauk steps up beside him. Caleb doesn’t say anything as the tielfing’s tail intertwines with his hand, and he curls his fingers around it.

Neither say a word (too convenient, too _wrong_ ), taking in the moment. Mollymauk slips his tail away, replacing it with his hand, and the two stare upwards, together, silently.

A short distance away, Beau silently watches, leaving the two to their moment. She doesn’t dare ruin what progress has been made, between the flamboyant purple tiefling and the nervous, frail human, whose mind is burning with the flames of what he considers unforgivable. She’s trying to give him time, honestly, but she would never claim to be a patient soul.

But perhaps Molly, perhaps Molly.

Time passes, and Mollymauk moves his gaze to Caleb. His red eyes watch the tired, gaunt face, the ginger hair curling around his head, he squeezes his hand and the human shifts his eyes over.

Mollymauk smiles, and asks, “Have I ever talked to you about the moon?”

  
At least, he tries. The voice dies before it lives and he almost doesn’t realize it, considering it to simply be absorbed in the moment, the noise slipping from his mind before he remembers it happened, but no, no, _no,_ Caleb’s paranoia finds its redemption and the human whips around, flames dancing around his fingertips, licking the charred and blackened skin.


End file.
